Forgiveness and a Happy Ending
by FoxFlakes
Summary: When Kakashi makes a mistake that breaks his relationship with Anko, what will be the outcome? Will they move on or want to get back together again?


**AN: This is my first one-shot fanfic, so this may or may not be a good story. Reviews and critiques are welcome! :D**

* * *

Love is a complicated thing to understand, yet many people try to experience this feeling, even if it results in heartbreak.

Kakashi Hatake and Anko Mitarashi. Victims of the unfortunate case of said heartbreak. They were a couple; one of those really close couples that everyone thought would never split. Things happen, and in this case, disloyalty is what happened. Things were never the same after this, but let's get on with the story.

Four years of a wonderful, loving relationship full of tender heartwarming moments ruined when Kakashi slept with another woman. Anko was devastated and furious. Devastated because he broke their promise of never leaving each other and furious because of the act itself. Kakashi tried to apologize, but everything was said and done.

They didn't see each other after that. They seemed to act distant after that one day, almost as if they got a personality change. Neither knew what the other was doing, but that would later cause a few problems.

It was inevitable. Anko found out that she was expecting (**AN: Meaning pregnant for those of you that are like Naruto .)** a few weeks after the split and she was confused and attacked with so many emotions. Should she keep it or should she give up on it? She thought about her options. One the positive side, if she kept it, it would bring her something else to live for; to be the one thing that would bring her happiness. If she were to keep it, she'd eventually have to tell Kakashi the news. If she gave up on it, she could go on with her life as if nothing happened and not tell Kakashi, but then again, she would end up feeling guilty as hell for not allowing a tiny baby a chance at life. Either way, she was put in a tight spot.

* * *

**One year later…**

Anko kept the baby, but she never told Kakashi about it. She gave birth to a little girl which she named Kyoko, as in mirror. She looked exactly like her mother, with big brown eyes, tanned skin and purple hair. Anko was happy to have someone that she could all family. She now had that light that would guide her to a happy life with nothing to worry. Now she had a little girl that depended on her and she would do her best to give her daughter a good life. Even if it meant growing up without a person she could call her father.

* * *

**~Time skip~**

Kakashi was walking through the streets in Konoha. His eyes were locked on to his book, but his mind was set on Anko. He knew what he did was unforgivable, but he still wasn't okay with the fact that they weren't together. He missed her smile, the look in her eyes that was for him only. All gone because of a huge mistake on his part.

As he walked while deep in his thoughts, he saw a little black and white dog running to him. He stopped and the dog started to happily bark and run around him. Then, a girl of about six years with familiar purple hair and brown eyes ran towards them. 'It can't be' he thought.

"Kosuke, don't run off like that! And stop going up to random people like that!" yelled out the girl. "I'm very sorry sir. I hope my dog didn't cause you any trouble!" she said while getting the dog and slightly bowing. Kakashi, meanwhile, was at a loss for words. Why did this girl look so much like Anko? Was this his mind playing tricks on him or something? He was interrupted from his thoughts when a small hand was waving at his face.

"Are you okay mister?" the girl asked.

"Etto…y-yeah, I am. If you don't mind me asking, what's your name?" he asked, still shocked.

"Kyoko Mitarashi, mister. Who are you?"

"Kakashi Hatake" he said while smiling, though, on the inside he was freaking out. This was Anko's daughter. Was this his daughter as well? Why didn't she tell him? Or was this not his daughter? Was she with another man now?

"That's a nice name! Nice to meet you!" she said with a cute smile. "Like I said earlier, I'm really sorry about Kosuke. He runs off sometimes and I can't really control him."

"It's alright, Kyoko. By the way where is your mother? Um… I'm just asking since you seem a little too young to be by yourself." he said, hesitating at the last part.

"She's on a mission, but she should be home by this afternoon." she said while getting her dog to sit still.

"Oh…Um what about your father?" Kyoko then looked down, a frown appearing on her face.

"…I don't have a poppa. I only have my momma. When I ask her about it she gets sad, so I don't ask her about it anymore." she told him. Kakashi noticed a few things. She was smart for her age and she knew what to do when it came to someone's feelings. By the sounds of it, Anko wasn't with another man, so he came to the conclusion that Kyoko was his daughter. Anko didn't tell him, which made him feel a bit sad for a moment. He was shaken out of his thoughts when Kyoko started calling out to him.

"Kashi-san, are you okay?"

"Sorry Kyoko, I was deep in thought for a moment there." he chuckled.

"It's okay Kashi-san. I have to go back home now incase momma comes back!" she said before leaving with her dog.

"Wait, Kyoko… do you want to maybe be friends?" he asked her.

Kyoko paused, looked up at him and gave him a sweet smile. "Of course, Kashi-san!"

He smiled under his mask. "Okay. I'll let you go on your way now. Be safe." As he started to walk away, Kyoko called out to him.

"I hope we meet again soon, Kashi-san!" He simply waved back at her, and then continued to walk.

* * *

**~Mitarashi Residence~**

A very tired Anko opened the door to her apartment. She had returned from a 3 day assassination mission. It wasn't easy, but she was happy to return to her daughter.

"Kyoko, are you in here?" Suddenly, a small body nearly tackled her.

"Momma! Momma! You're home! I really missed you!" Kyoko yelled out. Kosuke trotted right behind her.

"I missed you too" Anko replied. She always looked forward to these moments. Seeing her daughter full of joy made her happy. She was her life and she wasn't going to let anything ruin her life.

"So what did you do while I was gone?" Anko asked her daughter. She taught Kyoko how to take care of herself, which was surprising at her age. Currently, Kyoko was in the ninja academy.

"Well, I played with Kosuke and some friends, I went to the academy and I met this really nice man!" Kyoko said. Anko got a confused look on her face.

"A nice man? What did he look like?"

"Well… He had a ninja band, a jonin outfit… Oh! And he also wore a mask and had gray hair!" she told Anko.

"It's silver…" Anko murmured. "Huh?" "Oh! Uh, what was his name?" she quickly asked.

"Kakashi Hatake." She simply told her. Anko was shocked. Kakashi knew. Would he come looking for answers? She broke out her thoughts when Kosuke came up to her with a note in his mouth while barking.

"It must have come from under the door" Kyoko said. Anko took the note and read it. Her eyes widened a bit.

"Kyoko, I need to go run an errand. Stay here, I'll be back in ten minutes." she said. "Okay momma."

Anko headed towards the training grounds where Kakashi was waiting.

"Kakashi. You called for me?"

"Yeah, it's just, I met _**our**_ daughter today." he said, straight to the point.

"…Listen. I'm sorry for not telling you. But I honestly thought you wouldn't care. Not after-"

"What happened is now part of the past. But when Kyoko told me she didn't have a father, something got to me. I realized I failed you again. I failed to prove to be faithful and give our child a real family. I know this sounds sudden and crazy, but would you give me a chance to be there for you two? To be her father? To be yours again?"

"Wait a minute! You can't just expect me to take you back right away. We don't really have our trust intact…but if you're willing to prove yourself, show me that you've changed" she said, whispering the last part.

"I will. I promise."

* * *

**The next day…**

Kakashi walked to Anko's apartment and knocked. He heard some barking and small footsteps and the door opened. It revealed Kyoko and Kosuke.

"Kashi-san? What are you doing here?" Kyoko asked.

"Hello Kyoko. Well, I'm actually here today for something important."

"Okay. I'll just get momma and-"

"Actually, Kyoko, I only need to talk to you. Will you listen to what I say?" he asked

"Sure Kashi-san"

"Poppa" Kakashi suddenly said. Kyoko looked confused. "What?" Kakashi sighed.

"Kyoko, this may be hard to understand, but I'm your real father." She looked at him with shock and disbelief on her face.

"N-no, it can't be. But if you're my poppa, then why did you leave momma?" Kakashi sighed once again. "It's complicated Kyoko, but I'll tell you anyways. You deserve to know." After explaining what happened, Kyoko remained silent. Kakashi grew worried.

"Kyoko are you-"he was cut off because a pair of small arms wrapped around his neck. He smiled and hugged Kyoko back.

"I promise Kyoko, things will be different from now on. I'll do what I can to make you happy."

"I already am. Because I have a poppa now" Kyoko said, smiling.

* * *

**Later that day…**

Anko observed Kakashi, Kyoko and Kosuke playing around with his ninken. It touched her heart to see Kyoko full of happiness. She was glad that things worked out between the three of them. They could finally live like a happy family. It was getting late, so Anko called the both of them inside. They all ate dinner which consisted of some curry and rice. Kyoko was getting pretty sleepy, so Kakashi went ahead and tucked her in bed. As he walked into the kitchen, he noticed Anko washing the dishes and snuck up on her and hugged her from behind.

"I promise things will be different from now on." He said into her ear. She smiled.

"You better, if you know what's good for you." He chuckled and held her tighter.

"You know I was thinking. Would you and Kyoko like to move in my old family home? It's bigger than our places, so I just figured it would be bet to move there."

"Sure. Let's start tomorrow." Anko said. She then kissed him on the cheek and then lowered his mask to kiss him on the lips. Kakashi deepened the kiss, turning it into a passionate, love-fueled kiss that expressed his apology and love for her.

"I love you, Anko" he said in between kisses.

"I love you too, Kakashi" she whispered.

"Blegh! Momma, Poppa, that's gross!" Kyoko said. She was at the entrance of the kitchen next to a sleepy Kosuke. She wanted to get a glass of water, but instead, saw her parents kissing. Kakashi and Anko laughed and helped Kyoko go back to sleep. They also went to bed since they would need the energy for moving their things in the morning. The next day would be a new beginning for the small family.

End

* * *

**AN: Thank you to those who read this! Like I said, this is my first fanfic, so it may need a bit of improving. If you'd like, leave a review or critique about it. Thanks for reading! :D **


End file.
